


What's Life Day?

by dinomanham



Series: Life Day Shenanigans [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Life day, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinomanham/pseuds/dinomanham
Summary: "Sighing, the Zabrak took a mental note of where he was and went to see if his help was needed. Upon entering the living room, however, Sish was taken aback at what he saw. All around him were what looked like fluffy vines made of what he recognized as special, pin like leaves of certain trees from across the galaxy along the ceiling, circles of the same material with red ribbons on the walls between the windows looking across the cityscape, lights everywhere and in the center he saw his wife setting up…was she putting a tree in their house?"Quick little drabble about a very confused Zabrak learning about Life Day.





	What's Life Day?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I'm posting and criticism is very much appreciated. Also, I know this is a bit late for a Life Day fic, but I just felt inspired to make something cute for these two and Life Day came to mind. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please, comment on anything I can improve upon.

Sish sat in his Coruscant apartment, alone, tinkering with one of his lightsabers to fix a minor flickering issue he’d noticed before they left he and Kira had left the war and Jedi to raise their upcoming child. He was so invested in his work that he didn’t notice his wife return from her mysterious errand until she began setting something up and causing a decent amount of noise. Sighing, the Zabrak took a mental note of where he was and went to see if his help was needed. Upon entering the living room, however, Sish was taken aback at what he saw. All around him were what looked like fluffy vines made of what he recognized as special, pin like leaves of certain trees from across the galaxy along the ceiling, circles of the same material with red ribbons on the walls between the windows looking across the cityscape, lights everywhere and in the center he saw his wife setting up…was she putting a tree in their house?

Sish stands there in silent confusion for a bit, waiting until Kira was done with the tree, after which he asks “What…happened here?”

The human turned around in surprise, responding “Life Day decorations, what else would they be?” as she gave him a look of confusion.

The former Jedi gave her a look of pure and utter bewilderment, furrowing invisible eyebrows “What’s Life Day?”

Kira looked at him in shock “Wait…you don’t know what Life Day is?”

“Remember, I grew up separated from the galaxy as a whole. Took me most of my life to pick up on some basic customs.” he said nonchalantly “Guess I didn’t pick up on all of them,” he shrugged.

With a look of what seemed like pity, Kira sat down on their couch, beckoning her husband to sit down. He obeyed, instinctively giving her a one-arm hug. Once he was comfortable, Kira began to explain what Life Day was, how it was a Wookie tradition that eventually spread to the rest of the galaxy and how close friends and family would exchange gifts, all with a joyful and nostalgic tone that was rare for her.

“So…any particular reason you went so crazy with decorating?”

“Well, I guess…it’s always been a day where everyone can just come together, despite their differences, you know?” she laughed, leaning into Sish with a nostalgic smile on her face as she continued “Like, today is the day that most people donated supplies to the refugees on Nar Shadaa. A lot gave necessities like food and clean water, but some also gave comforts too. Toys for the kids, holobooks and so on for the adults…anything to help take our minds off our abysmal situation, if only for a while.” Seeing his wife so happy for once lit a warmth in Sish’s heart, he hugged her tighter.

“So is there any way I can help here?”

That earned a chuckle from the woman next to him “Do you even know how to decorate?”

Sish stammered for a bit, blushing as he attempted to refute her claim before she stopped him with a brief kiss. “Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered. Just make sure you get a gift soon, alright?”

Sish nodded “Alright, I will.” Thinking for a second, he remembered what he was doing before she came home. Slightly blushing from the minor embarrassment, he told her “Well, if I can’t help, I’ve gotta finishing fixing my lightsaber, so let me do that,” before running off to finish his work.

Kira simply chuckled at her husband’s antics, before thinking what over-the-top gift he’ll get her as she continued decorating.


End file.
